


The Queen of Hearts: Epilogue

by sunalso



Series: Luck of the Draw 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Feels, Rocky Beaches, it's okay even when things aren't perfectly how you dreamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: A peek at Robbie and Daisy several months later
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Luck of the Draw 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Queen of Hearts: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Queen of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790626) by [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso). 



“Well, it’s a beach,” Daisy said, staring at the rocky shoreline. “No sand, or sun, but there’s lots of water.” She waved a hand at where breakers rolled onto land. It hadn’t been what she’d wanted for one of Robbie’s first outing, but May had flown Mack to something SHIELD related in Seattle and had dropped off Robbie and Daisy on the way.

Daisy had searched for “beach”, she hadn’t been expecting the cold, mist, pine trees, and rocks.

Robbie stood in his heavy black boots on the pebbles, staring out to sea. His black jeans and coat blended into the landscape.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy said, picking her way over to him and wrapping her arms around his.

Robbie shook his head. “Nice,” he whispered.

Frowning, Daisy looked up at him. His expression was one of awe and contentment. He still rarely spoke, only a few words in a day, but Daisy counted it as a victory. Jemma said his progress was amazing, and she’d approved the field trip without hesitation. Daisy still felt the knife of her jealousy sometimes, when Fitz-Simmons were ensconced in a corner together discussing things like breakfast nooks or bi-molecular electron…whatever, but most of that pain had ebbed.

She had her Robbie, and if the alternative to being by his side as he healed or never seeing him again, she’d chose this every time. Her therapist had said it was okay to mourn that things hadn’t worked out the exact way she’d been dreaming, but that it wasn’t Jemma, or Robbie’s, or her own fault her life held the challenges it did.

Daisy knew she would hate it if Robbie has waltzed in to sweep her off her feet. She would have quaked him right off his if he’d tried.

Robbie turned towards her, cupping her cheeks. His thumb swept over the curve of her lips.

“I’m happy,” she said, kissing the pad of his thumb. “That’s why I’m smiling. We’re here, together, on this beach. And it’s not the perfect beach, and we aren’t perfect, but it’s nice and I’m sharing it with you.”

The corners of Robbie’s mouth turned up and he nodded. “Nice,” he said again, his eyes on hers.

Daisy kissed his thumb again.

The wind caught them, tugging her hair loose to stream behind her. She felt wild in this wild place.

Robbie let her go and scooped up a flat rock. He tossed it as the surf pulled back. It sank and Robbie glared at it.

Daisy claimed another and waited, skipping it over the surface with ease, and only a tiny help from her powers.

Robbie pointed an accusing finger at her. She batted it out of the way. “Of course I cheated.”

Robbie hefted a rock, closing his hand around it, flame licked between his fingers until the rock glowed with heat. He hefted it into the water, throwing up a plume of steam. He crossed his arms and nodded at her.

Daisy laughed. “Let have our lunch.” Sandwiches and soda waited for them in a bag Daisy had packed that morning. “Then we can go poke at tide pools. Some of the animals have their own superpowers, like singing.” Daisy felt she sometimes had more in common with anemones than regular humans.

Robbie raised a brow. “Shark?” he asked.

She snorted. It was a new word, but, really? Had he been watching documentaries with Fitz? “Sharks are too big for tide pools. I think.”

He held up his thumb and forefinger close together.

“Okay,” she said. “We’ll eat and look for very small sharks.” She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, breathing in the cool salt air of the Pacific. “Since I picked this one, where should we go next time.” Daisy wasn’t expecting an answer, Robbie often focused on the now, with the future being nebulous. She suspected that was one way he’d survived what he had to reach her.

Robbie to a deep, audible breath. “Gabe.” His voice was clear and the word crisp.

Daisy’s eyes opened and she caught his arm. “Yes, let’s, we’ll call him tonight.”

Robbie nodded once as her heart soared. She’d been waiting for this moment because it meant Robbie was finally ready to sew the pieces of his life back together. She’d been holding all those seams closed the best she could with her fingers, but she was exhausted. Daisy would have held them closed for as long as he needed, but it was a relief to know he’d started work on stitching them up.

“Daisy,” Robbie whispered, bowing his head to kiss her. He tasted of sea air and hope.

“My name,” she said against his lips. “You said my name.” She felt taller than the ancient pines that lined the rocky shore.

“Nice, Daisy.” He hugged her close. “Shark.”

“I love you too,” Daisy said. “And I promise we’ll look for sharks.”

His kiss became a smile. “Daisy.”


End file.
